


Sho & Jun

by AlmostThere104



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Out of Character, SJFanboyNino
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:13:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostThere104/pseuds/AlmostThere104
Summary: ……..is the thing begins with “Sh” that troubles Nino if it’s not there.Or, the story of the leader of SJ fanclub struggling everyday to provide SJ fans with SJ crumbs.
Relationships: Matsumoto Jun/Sakurai Sho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 34





	1. And the Ice Age began

**Author's Note:**

> What gave me idea for the fic: https://bit.ly/2O6j7er
> 
> OOC a lot (since it’s not Nino but the fangirl in me lol). The order of the events in this fic might not be accurate. 
> 
> I have been watching a lot of SJ MVs and their moments collection and dying to write something. Time to trash those moments with this fic!

Ninomiya Kazunari, member of idol group Arashi, was living his best life. He enjoys his job (even thought recently it’s not going smoothly), he adores his bandmates, he loves their fans, and he gets to see his favourite pairings being lovey-dovey with each other almost everyday. His most favourite pair, his One True Pairing, always feed him with their love, finally took the next step the other night.

Everything was perfect.

The point is, “was”.

He was so excited to know about the news, was so happy imagining how the tension between them would change, was so eager to collect materials to his R18 fics, was so ready to tease them like a real bestfriend. He was rushing to their meeting after bidding goodbye with the members in the SJ Trash LINE group. They were gushing over another Arashi’s interview, chatting non-stop about why they answered like this or that, making fantasies about the truth behind the answers (Yes, reading those talks and seeing the fans’ reactions are another things that make Nino has his best life).

That’s when the phone call of hell came.

He’s sitting nervously in front of their big boss, not dare to utter a word. He can only endure the piercing gaze from Johnny-san, gulping a tiny “Yes” when he calls his name.

“Did they finally fuck each other?”

Nino chokes on his own spit. He knows their boss has a way to monitor his employees, but to find out this soon?!

“Normally I would call one of them to discuss when something’s wrong with the group, but now that they’re directly involved with this “wrong” thing, I can only rely on you.”

 _No. No_. _Don’t rely on me with this kind of thing_.

“Keep them in check, or your group will be in trouble.”

\---------------------------------------

To be honest, Nino can’t blame Johnny-san. There’s a reason why he didn’t forbid their relationship until now. When they haven’t reached that stage, every gestures could be passed as fanservice and brotherly love. But now that they have got a taste of that heavenly feeling, they can’t keep their hands off each other, and the way they look at each other is too sensual to even pass as anything other than raw lust.

And so, with the miserable feelings in his heart, Nino enters their green room and slumps in front of the love birds heavily, clears his throat to call for their attention.

“Sho-chan, J.”

“Good morning, Nino. Why so late today?” – Sho was busy gobbling down the last of his biscuit. Beside him, Jun gently wipes the crumbs off Sho’s mouth with his thumb, but before he could retreat his hand, Sho already pulls his wrist back and kisses his finger, licking it clean.

The inner fanboy in Nino squeals loudly. He squeals even louder when instead of blushing crazy like normal, Jun just casually rubs his thumb along Sho’s lips with purpose, and they’re so ready to enter a make out session if there’s no one else here.

 _Our J has grown up_ , the inner fanboy uses his handkerchief to wipe his tear, sniffling, _the 20 th birthday gift from Sho-chan really changed him, now we should go out and let them f—_

_NO_. Nino slaps himself, trying to take everything under control. _You SJ trash, calm yourself down, do you want everything to end now?!_

_Are you going to break them up when they look so happy like that?! You demon!_

_Can’t you hear the sound of my heart bleeding?! I’m having a hard time here but if I don’t do something we’re all in trouble!_

_Just tell them to restraint themselves!_

_How?! They’re in their honeymoon phase! Even now they’re barely—_

He halts for a second.

_Nino-sama?_

_Honeymoon phase huh… if it passes everything will be alright then?_

_Yes, just restrict them until it passes. But I still get to have my SJ serving okay?_

_Alright… alright… let me think…_

The love birds before him are totally unaware of his inner struggle, continue to stare at each other and fantasize something that is surely R-Rated. Nino takes a deep breath, presses his painful chest hard before calling out for Ohno and Aiba to come.

Sho and Jun are startled with Nino’s sudden behaviour, they both turn their attention to the little man when the other two gathering around them.

“Listen here! YOU and YOU!” – Nino raised his voice, pointed his finger to the confused Sho and Jun. “You are FORBIDDEN to make ANY contacts whenever there’s a camera, that includes looking at each other, touching even the barest amount of skin, and no fanservice until that honeymoon phrase passes, do you understand?!”

“WHAT?!”

Nino would have been awed by his OTP’s same reaction, same word at the same time if only his heart wasn’t that painful then.

“You heard me! Even your answers in interviews have to be considered carefully before it’s out! Keep the works together to the minutest amount! Stay away from each other on stage concert, especially the encore part! And, and—”

Sho looks like he wanted to say something, but then he closes his mouth, stares at Nino pitifully. Even Jun, who was so ready to snap back, stops and reaches his hand to pat Nino’s head.

Aiba hugs him from behind, Ohno soothes him to sit down, they’re all worry for him even thought he’s not the one who has to stay away from the love of his life.

Well, maybe he is.

His OTP could still be lovey-dovey in private, but Nino won’t be able to talk about this to his fellow SJ trash members, won’t be able to read more fics from his favourite authors, no more beautiful arts, no more squealing and shouting whenever something happens between them, nothing… Nino sniffled with the dark future.

“It’s okay, Nino” – Jun speaks softly after hearing about Nino’s talk with their big boss. “Everything’s gonna be back to normal once we get throught that phase.”

“Yes” – Sho continues, “we promise we would be as twice touchy when that time come, so cheer up!”

Nino must look like shit, enough to make them pity him and forget the fact that their relationship is now restricted a lot more than before.

“They said that the honeymoon phase lasts only a maximum of 18 to 24 months, it will be over before you know it!” – Aiba smiles while stroking Nino’s hair.

“We have to stay strong for Matsujun and Sho-chan too.” – Ohno reminds Nino. “We will support you guys, so that you will have more time together to compensate for all the touching and affection you’re deprived from when the camera’s rolling.”

Nino’s so grateful for having these four as his members. He finally crack the first smile after that hellish phone call.

Thus, _The Ice Age_ begins.


	2. The Ice can't be melt yet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nino couldn’t leave them die in the cold like that.
> 
> So he gave them THE Aozora Pedal PV.
> 
> To show him their appreciation, they gave him even more angst and tragedy fics.

The honeymoon phase lasts only a maximum of 18 to 24 months, they said.

Everything’s gonna be back to normal soon, they said.

Nino dragged his heavy body out of the blanket after finishing yet another angsty fic from one of his favourite author. Another day with his heart broken, another day with his swelling eyes, another sleepless night because of a fictional story.

In the beginning, it was good. He could read more genres and experience different atmostphere about his OTP, could entertain himself with more ideas from his fellow shippers. A pure kouhai with his one-sided love for a hot-headed senpai, a sweet couple at the beginning but end up breaking up bitterly at the end, friends with benefits but then feelings inlvoved, or a nice relationship but then one of them die, … Nino didn’t think he could have chances to read those fics if it wasn’t for the Ice Age.

But after two years, things started going downhill. _Not enough, Nino-sama, I want my SJ fills!!!_ His inner fanboy groanned loudly. Because there’s not much material to imagine so the number of fanarts and fics was gradually decreased. _Quality is better than quantity_ , he told himself, because it’s true. The Ice Age really gave birth to some amazing writers he thought he’d never know. The depth of the story and the way they potrayed the characters, the relationships, the smut scenes were too perfect Nino couldn’t describe with words.

Still, Nino must admit, it’s not enough. He even had to search SJ in other pairs’ fics (and they still didn’t have a happy ending, WHY?!). Nino’s having a hard time, but he knows he couldn’t push it. One wrong step could be the last before falling to hell, so he wait patiently. He tried every now and then to see if it’s okay to stop the Ice Age, snuck some moments here and there for his inner fanboy.

He thought that his fellow shippers must be in grieve more than him (since he could still see the real thing flirting with each other almost everyday) but upon seeing his SJ Trash LINE group, he knew it’s not the case. They dealed with the Ice Age better than he’d imagined. 

They’re living an even more _wild_ life than before.

Last time on Shukudai-kun, Nino made his OTP play pocky game in the form of eating a long bread. It’s not much since that bread was 90cm long, there’s no way they could have a kiss then. Nino only wanted to compensate somehow for the hungry fans. But they surpassed his expectation. They cut the clip and zoomed in with slow motion to point out that after the pair put the bread down, Jun wanted to eat more but he ate from Sho’s instead of his own left over. Then another cut scene was up, with Jun finished Sho’s tangerine when Sho’s busy putting up the can by his boxing gloved-hands.

“&!@G*!*&!^S!&!@^JHKGU!”

“OMG! Sho-chan please give him a kiss! He really needs it!”

“Somebody! Write SJ fic crossover with Nazo no Kanojo X!”

The chaos after still amazed Nino until now.

Has their imagination always been this wild?! No, the hunger and thirst made them become like that! Just like The Little Match Girl!

A 100k+ words fic about a blind young master who loves drawing and his long lost friend was born just because Sho said “I don’t see anything other than Matsujun” while showing his “Jun’s back” drawing; a 50k+ words fic about Jun riding Sho’s cock appeared just because of a 2s moment; a 20+ chapters for jealousy Jun over Sho’s not answering if he Love or Like Ryuta question; … and many more. But all of those fics end up with a sad ending like usual, show how negative their thoughts are.

Nino couldn’t leave them die in the cold like that.

So he gave them THE Aozora Pedal PV.

Did you see that now dear authors? It’s a happy ending! Give me a happy ending fic too! They will live happily ever after just like us all! Our life won’t end up in those trash bin so cheer up! 

To show him their appreciation, they gave him even more angst and tragedy fics.

Nino really doesn’t know if he should cry or laugh about this situation. Alright, whatever, as long as he has some SJ to live through his day.

But prolonging this would be bad for his heart. Seriously, who could take it? Imagine having to cry silently the night before because his OTP is emotinal tortured, only to see said OTP be all over each other the next morning. Said OTP have their bad times too, but never too long since Jun needs his Sho’s dose and Sho is too soft on Jun to even draw out the quarrel. And Nino couldn’t tell any of this to his fellow shippers, could only feign ignorance to all the whining for the lack of their OTP’s interaction and the crying for their own fantasies about why they suddenly be cold to the other. 

He can’t continue to live like this! He must show his fellow shippers how sweet and happy their OTP is so that they could enjoy all the real SJ with him!

Just when he decided it’s the time to _melt the ice_ , the phone call of hell came again.

“They’re both late to work today weren’t they?”

\-------------------------------------------------------

Nino ran to their green room with the speed of light, chased out their managers and dragged the two love birds to the center of the room. Ohno and Aiba stood beside him and looked down at the _criminals_ too.

“Care to explain why you’re late today?”

Sho rubbed his red ear and didn’t look at them at all. Next to him, Jun made a _it-s-no-big-deal_ face that Nino wanted to punch him.

“It wasn’t my fault he’s that sexy in a maid dress”

Nino pinched his forehead. Of course, of course, he should have known. Because that episode hasn’t been aired yet, his LINE hasn’t been bombarded with the squealings that he almost forgot about it.

_Imagine all those screams and shouts._

_Yes, yes, and all the headcanons follow it._

_Should we ask for the details?_

_Well of c— no, wait! That’s not the point right now!_

“You do know we’re not those amateurs anymore don’t you?”

“I know, that’s why I didn’t put it in!”

Nino raised one of his eyebrows up.

“At first, okay? At first I didn’t intend to go all the way because I knew we have work in the morning. But you didn’t see him in that state! He’s on _my_ bed, wet eyes looking at _me_ with that disheveled maid dress, and those _trembling, tempting_ legs, what was I suppose to do?!”

There’re a thousand scenes playing in Nino’s head right after that, his inner fanboy is having a nosebleed while cheering loudly.

“You jumped him straight away?” – Ohno giggles.

“Yes. After two rounds, I really had restrained myself, got a cloth to clean him up. But when it’s come to his ass, he’s too sensitive that he had to groan then. It’s a very sultry groan, I swear I had tried but I…”

“Still pinned him down and continued round 3 right?” – Aiba has the “I understand that feel” emo on his face.

“Yes, I couldn’t control myself. After that, I realized the most we did in a night were 3 rounds. And all of my rational thoughts disappeared from my mind, only the desire to break that record remained. But Sho begged me to stop since he’s too sore for another round, what do you think I could do, Nino?”

_Don’t ask me!_ Nino screams in his head. He’s already having a hard time to keep himself together now, he doesn’t want to break down after answering that.

“Let me guess, you gave him a massage to relax his muscle?” – Aiba’s laughing cheerfully.

“I did. But then when he’s already better, we continued to break that _number of times we have sex in one night_ record. You only guess half correct, unfortunately.”

“Arg! So close!” – Aiba held his head.

“We should celebrate then! You guys really are awesome.” – Ohno adds.

THUMP

“Nino?!”

“NINO?!!!!”

_Fuck his OTP’s honeymoon phase, why is it so long?!_ Nino thinks before collapse to the floor, blood flowing out from his nose. _It’s still too soon to melt the ice_ was the last thing in his mind before he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About Nazo no Kanojo X manga, it's an actual comment on SJ vid on Bilibili, I didn't read the manga but I kind of understand the idea behind it: ML is addicted to FL's saliva, need to be fed everyday lol
> 
> Thank you for all the kudos!


End file.
